


A Place on Earth

by misqueue



Series: The Architects of Life [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Erotica, Klaine Advent 2013, M/M, Reunion Sex, Romance, Season/Series 05, Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, sentimentality, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/pseuds/misqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set within 5x01 "Love Love Love", Blaine asked if they could try again, but something's not sitting quite right with Kurt. Originally written for Klaine Advent 2013 prompt #24 Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place on Earth

"Right," Kurt says. On the kitchen counter rests an antipasti platter he's put together on his old marble pastry board—which he should remember to lug back to New York this time. He's made the most of the leftovers from the farewell picnic, augmented by a few items picked up on the drive back home from McKinley. He still can't find a decent baguette in Lima; no one gets the crust right. At least he sourced some decent olives and the supermarket has expanded its range of organic cheeses. A bottle of sparkling cider and a punnet of strawberries chill in the refrigerator. Blaine's due after school, which isn't for a another half hour at least, and Kurt's run out of things to do.

He's cleaned up the picnic basket so Blaine can return it to Tina. He's showered and changed into his tightest white pants, paired with a thin black linen shirt—sans undershirt. He's left his throat bare and his hair soft; he's spritzed his cologne strategically and applied a sheer cherry-vanilla scented lipgloss. It's been months since he's spent this much time actively preparing himself for sex. He has a boyfriend again; he has Blaine back. Even though they never actually stopped having sex, each time was unanticipated and isolated from future plans, it's different now. And today, here in his home kitchen, looking out at the back garden where Carole's filled his old vegetable beds with beans and peas and lettuces—a Spring day with his nerves simmering in anticipation: he feels so young again, right on the verge of everything. 

They were so young then, he realizes. Still are. Kurt takes the bouquet of sunflowers and sweetpeas up to his bedroom. The delicate honeyed scent of the sweetpeas is light in its sensuality, not dense and saturating like the lilacs of his echoing recall. It promises freshness and new beginnings even if the flower itself speaks of departures and fond memories. He hasn't left yet, and he hopes to make a few new blissful memories for himself and Blaine before he catches his flight back to New York.

He texts his Dad and Carole to give them a heads up that Blaine will be staying tonight for dinner and they're boyfriends again, so please don't be weird or awkward.

As he fusses with the minor details in his room—rearranging and tidying his vanity table, finding a playlist on his iPod, opening the new box of condoms—he wonders at his nerves; he wasn't nervous yesterday or this morning or at lunch or singing or—Christ—kissing Blaine while standing on a table in front of half the damn school. No one threw food.

He's nervous. He doesn't know why. He'll just carry on. He'll feel better when Blaine gets here. 

Downstairs, Kurt rearranges the vase of flowers on the table in the foyer, pulls out the dry leaves and dead flower heads. His phone buzzes with Blaine's text to say he's on his way. And Kurt's insides twist and tremble. It's worse than the first time Blaine came over as his boyfriend. He's an adult for god's sake. They've done this before. Kurt washes his hands twice, checks his fingernails are smooth, moisturizes, and unbuttons another button below his collar. And then the doorbell rings.

When Kurt opens the door, Blaine surges in and greets him with a fierce, off-center kiss that has Kurt stumbling back into the foyer, nearly catching his heel on the edge of the rug. "Hey, boyfriend," Kurt manages. Blaine's changed clothes too and smells clean, of shampoo and soap.

"Hey, yourself," says Blaine and he comes in, nudging the door to close behind him. He kisses Kurt again, both hands cradling his face, eager and full of intent. Kurt's belly flutters and clenches hot, and he pulls back to ask, "Hungry? Thirsty? I have food."

"Mmm, hungry definitely," Blaine says, "but food can wait. I want you. How much time do we have?" 

"More than enough," Kurt says, and he takes Blaine upstairs.

.

They're naked together in the afternoon sun upon Kurt's white sheets; gasping and hot. Their bare skin grows sweat-tacky and sticks, like every part of their surfaces wants to kiss. It all feels incredible, moving against Blaine like this, being close and getting closer. But it doesn't feel like enough. It's not the tease of unsatisfied desire, but the missing of something. 

Kurt sucks in a sharp breath against Blaine's throat, stills his hips, and lifts his head. "This feels different," he says. Even anticipating a general difference didn't allow for this specific difference. 

Blaine relaxes into the pillow and looks up at him, blinking sluggishly. His fingers release their grip on Kurt's ass and slide up to the dip of Kurt's spine. "Different?" he asks, breathless and soft. "How?"

"From before."

"From before we got back together or from before we broke up?"

"Yes?" Kurt says, unhelpfully. He's not sure which way the difference is pulling most sharply. This doesn't feel like it used to when they were boyfriends, and in some ways, that's maybe good, that the sex is simpler between them now. He likes that this feels as easy as it did last week. But there's something they used to have together that's not quite present, and it's something he wanted to feel again.

"Bad different or just different?"

With a shrug, Kurt asks, "You don't feel it?"

"Maybe? For me, it's better now, because I'm not worried that this is the last time or wondering when there'll be a next time, or worrying about you running back to NY to be with Adam and not knowing if I'll see you again. So, yeah, it's different, but it's not... putting me off. It's nice to not worry."

"I'm not put off," Kurt insists, sitting back on his heels above Blaine. "I'm just noting a... thing." He chews his lip and considers Blaine, who lies there, open and content in a way Kurt is not entirely feeling himself. He felt more relaxed the last time they were in bed together, when he didn't have to worry about labeling what they were doing or worrying about what came next. But maybe now he's worrying again, and he doesn't want that. If they're going to try being boyfriends again, he doesn't want any doubts.

And that's it, he realizes: a strange little loop of doubt hooked upon one tiny word. It's the wrong word entirely.

Blaine pushes up to his elbows. "Something's bothering you."

Kurt presses his lips together and gathers his thought. "At lunch, you asked if we could try again."

"Yes, and you said yes, and that's what we're doing, right?"

"Well, no," Kurt says. "I don't want this to be an experiment or trial, Blaine. I don't want to go into this with us already accommodating the possibility that we'll end again. I can't. I don't want to think about breaking up with you again. I can't put myself through that—I don't want to put you through that. So if all we're doing is trying, I don't know if I can. I'd rather just be best friends who, you know, have naked quality time occasionally."

"Oh." Blaine smile is small but sympathetic. He rubs Kurt's forearm encouragingly, affection warm in his eyes. "Kurt."

"I want to do this again with you, not just try," Kurt says. "Isn't that what you want, too? If it's not, Blaine, you have to tell me now, because I—" Kurt breaks off with a hiccup of sudden anxiety. They just got back together, maybe this is too much, but he can't think of being with Blaine as something casual, unless they make it explicitly casual. He doesn't want a relationship with an expiration date stamped on it. He can't feel safe with that. Blaine's looking up at him with something like amusement, loving and indulgent and still completely sympathetic, as if Kurt's misunderstood something essential and obvious. "Say something, please?" Kurt asks.

"Sweetheart," Blaine says, "Of course that's what I want. I thought you knew that?" There's barely enough time for the relief of those words to sink into the tension of Kurt's shoulders before Blaine's smile widens and his eyes crinkle. "'Do or do not, there is no try'," Blaine says in a weird muppety voice.

Kurt lived with Sam Evans long enough to know this one, he raises his eyebrows. "Really? Yoda?"

Blaine starts giggling around an aborted attempt at humming in a Yoda-like manner.

It's tough, but Kurt contains his laughter, manages a mockery of stern. "Oh my god, Blaine, while we're naked?"

"Mmhm," Blaine says, back to his own voice, and stretches up to kiss the corner of Kurt's determindly not-smiling (but kind of smiling) mouth. "Come on, that's not hot? Haven't you seen what the little guy can do with his light saber? He's pretty skillful."

"That is a dick joke, Blaine," Kurt says as seriously as he can, doing his best to rein his amusement to faux disapproval. It feels like he's failing. His laughter is a barely repressed ball of air in his lungs.

"Yes, it is, and, hey? Light saber duels? Not so different from sword fighting, and I know how you enjoy a good sword fight." Blaine gives a demonstrative wriggle of his hips.

Kurt cannot not laugh then. He covers his mouth and shakes with it. "Oh my god, I love you," he mumbles from behind his hands, between hiccuping spasms of humor. 

"So get back down here and duel with me, huh?" Blaine pulls at Kurt's wrists.

"It's the only way I'm going to shut you up, isn't it?"

"Well—?" Accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"No sword swallowing jokes!"

"Fine," Blaine says, smiling sunnily as he tugs Kurt to come all the way back down. "I just want to feel your body with me, Kurt. Your mouth, your cock, your hands, your ass, your skin, all of you. I don't really care how. I just want you."

"Me too," Kurt says, thinks about possibilities. "I, um, have an idea—there's something I'd like to try?" He resists the pull of Blaine's hands. Blaine lets go, and Kurt twists away, reaches for his nightstand drawer. "I ran out of lube one night during a solo session," he says over his shoulder. "And I ended up using this, once I checked that it was safe for intimate places." 

"Oh?" Blaine watches as Kurt brings out a shallow tub of organic blended shea body butter and shows it to him. 

"It's um, really nice? Not wet or drippy and slippery-sloppy." Kurt unscrews the lid and scoops out a dollop on his fingertips. He rubs it between his thumb and forefingers before reaching over and smearing it, buttery smooth as it warms, down the length of Blaine's cock; he wraps his hand around and spreads it out more with slow rolling strokes. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine exhales. His eyelids flutter closed and his jaw slackens. 

Kurt reaches for the tub again, rubs more on Blaine and then himself before settling against Blaine again, sighing at the fit of their bodies together. He kisses Blaine deeply as he swivels and rocks his hips against him. The shea butter glazes their skin smoother and softer than the finest silk. Provides a thicker, richer slide that seems to magnify their body heat. And it is really really good. 

"Wow," Blaine gasps as Kurt drags his lips along Blaine's jaw. "Kurt... do you... ah—"

"Do I?"

"Fuck yourself with this or just... like use it to jerk off?"

"Both," Kurt says, and he sucks Blaine's earlobe between his teeth.

"Oh god," Blaine groans and shivers. "I really want you to fuck me like this."

A pause and Kurt releases Blaine's earlobe. "I'm not sure it's safe with a condom," Kurt says.

"It's been six months," Blaine says. "I got tested. I'm clean."

"Oh." Kurt blinks, looks at Blaine. "That wasn't what I—"

"I just wanted you to know," Blaine says and against Kurt's cheek, his hand is warm. The query in his eyes is serious. "Okay?"

Kurt nods but an edge of discomfort tamps his arousal. "I only meant that we usually prefer with. Thank you for telling me, but, um, this isn't the conversation I was expecting right now. You told me you were safe, and I trust you to take care of yourself and tell me if there's a problem I need to know about."

"It wasn't that I thought you doubted me. But, before we got back together— Or if we did, I guess. I wanted to minimize any uncertainty left between us. Anything that was within my control anyway. I needed to do it for myself."

"Blaine. I just— I really don't want to revisit any stuff about Eli."

"No, I know. I don't either. I just thought, if you're wondering about my level of commitment here? I'm one thousand percent here with you, and I want everything—all our dreams, old ones, new ones, all of them. All of you and all of me, together." 

The last lingering pressure in Kurt's chest dissolves and his eyes prick with tears. "That's what I want too, Blaine. I never stopped wanting it. For a while I thought it was impossible, but I never wanted anyone else." He breaks off with a shuddering breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt says, and he smiles though his vision blurs. "I'm just really happy."

"Good. Then I really want to do this with my boyfriend." Blaine rolls them over, unsatisfying press of his hips against Kurt as he preps himself with the body butter. Then there's a little, necessary shift apart and up and then the glorious push back down, and Kurt's enveloped in glossy heat. Naked, easy glide inside, where Blaine is so sinfully sleek, it's like the lushest velvet. Brings something new to an already comfortable and familiar act between them. Which Kurt likes because it will make a mark in his memory: he'll remember this specific moment in time. It won't fade into the blur of their other past sexual encounters, for there have been so many in this room. 

"God, that is so nice," Blaine murmurs, shifting above him with indulgent focus, taking his time to explore the sensation for them both. "Oh... everything's so smooth and warm and... mmm."

"You feel amazing," Kurt replies, runs his open palms down Blaine's back, traces the flex of muscle and bone beneath his warm skin, maps with his fingertips the devotion of his body. "This is amazing."

Blaine bends low and kisses him, hovering close over Kurt as he works his hips, and Kurt skims his hands down to clasp his ass, rocks up to meet him, pushing in as Blaine pushes back, and they keep it a savored, tender burn between them.

"How long can you keep this up?" Blaine asks.

Kurt blinks his eyes open more widely and smiles. "As long as you need me to." He punctuates by pulling Blaine down to meet a deeper, grinding thrust that makes Blaine bite down on a deep moan and close his eyes.

When Blaine opens his eyes again, he asks softly, gently teasing: "Then how about forever?" It's playful enough, but Kurt perceives the deeper sentiment in Blaine's unguarded gaze, the question Blaine is truly asking him: all the Valentine's Days and Christmases to come. Everything. They've played at this before, when they were still children. Kurt has a better idea of what it means now. Blaine's right, there is no try. 

"Yes," Kurt says. "I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> _Obligatory disclaimer: please don't use erotic fiction as a substitute for real world sex education. Not all shea butter products are created equal, and not all are safe for use as sexual lubricants. Also when in doubt, don't skip the condoms! And don't use oil based lubricants with condoms. Please do your own research and take care of yourself and your partner(s). <3_


End file.
